I love you too much to let you go
by A-vampire's-forbidden-kiss
Summary: Aunt Lauren is trying to separate Derek and I but I won't have it. He is the love of my life and there is nothing that can separate me from him. She can try all she wants but nothing is going to interfere with our relationship. Nothing. I suck at summaries but this is my first fanfiction so please have patience. Please review and if you have suggestions please do tell!
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I met Derek. At first he seemed like an arrogant, rude, obnoxious, anti-social guy. But it was a way to protect those he cared about. And I was one of those few that he cared for. I see the side that no one else sees. Under all the tough armor, he's really a great person. He watches after me even I don't want to see anyone. He knows when something is wrong. I don't know how he does but it has saved me from literally killing myself one too many times. But most of all, I am really surprised that he would have me as his mate. He is the most lovable, caring, and smart werewolf I have ever met. Yeah, he's a werewolf. And I'm a necromancer, one of the rarest of my kind. Derek and I have been together for a year and it has been the best and worst year of my life. My Aunt Lauren doesn't approve of our relationship. She says that he is unworthy of me, that one day he would abuse me, and that he is too big. First off, he is not big. He just looks big because he wears big clothing. He really has a very well built body. But my aunt won't believe that he would never hurt me or let anyone lay a finger on me. He is the love of my life and I would never leave him no matter what.

Hello, my name is Chloe Saunders. Here is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

~ _Flashback~_

Liz had invited me to go to a park four hours from my new place. When I got there, I couldn't find her anywhere. I started to panic and I went looking for her. My clumsy self tripped over a tree root when I started running through the woods. I closed my eyes waiting for the floor to meet my face. Instead, I felt strong hands at my waist and I was lifted up to my feet. I slowly turned around to meet my saviour. He was about 6 feet tall with long, black, oily hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green that I have ever seen. I felt completely lost in them. Realizing that I was staring, I looked down to my feet feeling my blush crawl itself to me face.

"Th-thank you," I said, mentally cursing myself for my red face and stutter. I have been in speech therapy for as long as I can remember. I only stutter when I'm nervous, scared, or embarrassed which is mostly everyday. And it didn't help that I have a body of a twelve year old AND only five feet tall. I still get the kid menu whenever my aunt and I go out to a restaurant.

Instead of hearing a warm "You're welcome", all I heard was a low, rumbling grunt. I looked at him with a confused face. He turned to look behind him, completely forgetting I exist

"CHLOE YOU MADE IT! And you've met Derek!" shouted a bubbly blonde. I looked at him then to her and smiled. Elizabeth Delany has been my best friend since last year. We had a lot of classes together. We were both in Drama, Algebra, English and Gym together. She came towards me with arms open for a hug. She was wearing some short shorts, with a loose blue Aeropostale shirt and blue Converse.

" H-hey Liz," I said hugging her. She was one of the most hug-able people I have ever met. "When did you get here?" she asked me.

"About an hour ago. W-where were you I was looking everywhere for you?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. I forgot to tell you that I was going to pick up Derek, Simon, and Tori." she said, blushing lightly. She then started introducing the people behind her. The first was a tall, slim girl who I've seen around the school. Her name was Victoria Enright, but she had everyone call her Tori. She had long black hair that reached to her lower back and almond shaped eyes. She had the same outfit as Liz but her shorts were even shorter. She was one of the most popular girls in the school. She looked at me and smirked, seeing as I did not meet her requirements of being around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The second was a slightly shorter male. He looked asian but he had blonde hair, which confused me because Asians usually have black hair. Then, I noticed that he was Tori's half brother, Simon Bae. He is widely known on the female side of the school as one of the hottest guys in school and for the guys, the best quarterback in the school history.

"I-it's okay. I-I just got worried." I looked down at my shoes, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Well no one is going to repeat what happened anyway, since it's not like anyone would care." replied Tori with a snicker.

I felt horrible. Tripping and getting rescued by Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome is one thing but to get laughed at and being told no one would've cared really hurt.

"I would've cared!" offered Simon with a cute lopsided grin with his hand in the air, as if he were in a classroom. A low rumble came from next to me, scaring me a bit. I looked up to see Derek looking directly at me.

"Me too." he said. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

This is going to be an interesting friendship.

~End Flashback~


End file.
